Late Night Swim
by astroboy08
Summary: Jacob takes a late night swim at La Push Beach, where an unexpected visitor arrives...Some major sexyness follows It's def rated M for a reason . This is the start to an unexpected relationship. Hopefully many stories and chapters will evolve
1. Chapter 1

**Late Night Swim**

**So this is my first story that I wrote. It's from the point of view of Jacob. I want to try to write the stories in order so they are like one long story. Making each installment like a chapter. Please let me know what you think, cause if nobody likes them I won't keep writing them. So please comment and give me your feedback on if you liked or if there is something I should do to make the stories better. Thanks!**

I rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It was 4 am and I just couldn't sleep. Even though Washington is usually cool and rainy, it was ungodly hot. Finally fed up with the heat and insomnia, I decided to head to the beach. I slipped on a pair of gym shorts and quietly slipped out my house. Outside a gentle breeze whipped around my hot body so it was a little cooler than my room. Having a body temperature that was way higher than everyone else's did always have its disadvantages. I got to the rocky La Push beach and slipped out of my shorts, tossing them onto a driftwood log. It was 4 am, so I didn't worry about being naked.

At first I just stood on the shore staring off into the water as the waves gently lapped against my feet. It was an absolutely beautiful night. The moon was reflecting off the water throwing patches of shimmery light everywhere. I stepped into the water and it felt amazing on my warm skin. It was exactly what I needed on this hot sleepless night. I waded out to a little bit deeper water, and was standing at about waist high water. I turned my back to the shore to take in the beautiful scenery. The night was breathtaking. The cliffs of La Push glistened in the moon light, the trees swayed gently in the breeze, and there was nothing but silence. I was so at peace in the quietness of the early morning.

Feeling so comfortable in my surroundings my hand slipped below to the water and found my cock. I slowly started rubbing it and feeling myself up. There was something about being outside in the calm night that was absolutely intoxicating. I started thinking about a certain someone and began rubbing my abs and chest while jacking off. I imagined a set of hands moving over my body, rubbing my abs, tweaking my nipples, and grabbing my chest. The thoughts took me over and I started rubbing my now rock hard cock even faster. It was erect enough to poke out of the water, leaving it visible that I had a raging hard on. Amidst my intense pleasure I heard the rocks on the shore crunch, but I just dismissed it as a deer or something. Within a few seconds the water around me was colder. Before I could turn around a cold pair of hands grabbed mine while I was rubbing off. Together we moved as one set of hands around my cock.

"I feel like I could hear you thinking about me a mile away," he said.

I was so startled that I actually fell off my feet and into the water. I was just so into my fantasy that I had thought the cool touch I felt was my wild imagination.

"I thought werewolves were agile and poised," Edward joked.

"We…uhh… are…What…umm… are you doing here?" I stammered out. I was so taken aback by his beauty and the shock of him being here that I could barely speak.

He pulled me up out of the water and I got my first real look of him. He had shed his clothes on the beach and was also naked. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and reflecting water. His body was perfect, a perfect touch of lean muscle. He had a swimmers body, muscular but lean. I couldn't take my eyes of his perfect body. I surveyed his whole body. His tussled brown hair framed his gorgeous pale face. Those lips! I thought of our lips meeting, hot and cold together in one amazing sensation. Would our wet lips make steam? My eyes traveled down to his hard chest, his perfect nipples, and his defined abs. My eyes stopped at his rocked hard cock sitting on the surface on the water. Oh how I wanted him more than anything else.

I felt like I had been staring for hours. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "You aren't allowed to be here." Oh what the fuck did I care Edward was a foot away from me with a beautiful rock hard cock. Oh shit he can read my mind. Edward smiled; obviously he had just heard that.

"Well I was driving around; ya know the whole no sleeping thing bores me sometimes. I was approaching the border and was about to turn around when I heard you. Your thoughts were screaming in my head. I had to pull over, I was instantly hard. I let your thoughts totally take over my mind and body. Everything you imagined me doing, I imagined doing it to you. It was too hot to handle, it was totally voyeuristic. I couldn't control myself any longer and I had to have you. I took the risk of crossing the border and ran as fast I could to you. I actually tore my clothes off and basically ran across the water." Edward told me.

"Well just be lucky none of the pack is on patrol tonight." With that I pounced on Edward. I grabbed the small of his back and pulled him in as close to me as I could. Our lips found each other and my tongue explored the inside of his mouth. And ya there was steam. Oh god Edward you taste so good. I was in sheer bliss, the culmination of all my fantasies finally coming true. Our hard cocks rubbed against each other as I held Edward in a tight embrace.

Edward starting nibbling on my ear. God he was hot, he knew exactly how to send me over the edge. In between nibbles and licks he whispered in my ear, "Get ready for the night of your life; I've wanted your body for so long." Oh I'm ready I thought. He moved to my neck and I let out a low moan. His tongue traced the veins and arteries in my neck and his cold licks were insane on my hot skin.

He moved to my chest, biting and sucking on my nipples. "Jacob Black you are entirely too sexy for your own well being!" he screamed. "How did you get so hot!" He moved his head down my body planting light kisses everywhere, the whole time he kept one hand playing with my nipples. He reached to bottom of my abs and stared at my throbbing hard cock.

"Your cock is absolutely amazing; I can't wait to get that big thing in my mouth."

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Do you know one of the perks of not needing to breathe?" he asked.

Before I could answer Edward slipped under water and swallowed my cock. Only a vampire would be able to give an underwater blowjob. There was something so hot about this. His somehow warm mouth created a seal on my cock, yet sometimes the cool water would get through. The different temperatures sent shivers through my body and pushed me closer to the edge. Edward started out slow he would move his head so my cock was almost all the way out of his mouth than he swallow every last inch of it. All the while moving his tongue in patterns that felt so good. It felt like he could wrap his whole tongue around hy cock.

At times he would pay special attention to certain part of my cock. He would lick my head, letting water mix with his saliva. He would swallow deeper and attend to my shaft. Than he would pull off and swallow my balls, tickling them with his tongue.

Suddeny he started pumping his head up and down at a furious speed creating the most intense sensation I have ever felt. He rolled his tongue around my shaft, hitting my base and enveloping my head. He once again pulled off and swallowed my balls, while simultaneously rubbing my shaft. His blowjob was just so good, he seemed to know exactly what to do. Add to it the kink factor that he was doing this underwater and I was going fucking nuts. I could feel myself getting closer to coming. I didn't want to come with him underwater, not being able to see his face. I pulled him to the surface and started kissing him hard.

I wanted to see that gorgeous face of yours when I come all over you I thought. This made him kiss me harder and attack me even more. In a moment of shared thought we both grabbed each others cocks and started rubbing. I bet you I can get you off first I thought.

"Not a chance," Edward whispered in my ear. His voice alone was enough to make me want to come. Thank god I have amazing self control as a werewolf, cause we had been going at it for almost two hours. I could feel myself getting closer to coming, but I could feel his cock throbbing harder and I knew he was close too.

We both moaned in unison, the sounds echoing off the cliffs.

"Jacob!" He screamed my name. He twisted his fingers into my black hair and pulled my face closer into his. "Ahhh Jacob!" He screamed again. We were pleasuring each other on a level neither of us had ever felt before. Fuck I doubt if anybody had ever felt as euphoric as we did. My eyes started to roll back, my chest lifted, and I knew I was about to come.

"Edward Fucking Cullen!" I screamed in pure ecstasy. Simultaneously we both cummed onto each others bodies, covering each others abs in our cum.

"If you wash that cum off I will break the treaty and kill you," Edward threatened. With that he greedily licked my cum off my chest with a smile on his face. "You taste delicious". He grabbed my cock again and I came once again. Edward licked his hand and my cock clean, enjoying my cum. I ran a finger down the line between his abs and scooped up his cum, sucking me finger dry. His cock was above the water and still covered in cum so I swallowed it and licked it clean. Edward came again and I swallowed each drop of his delicious cum.

You're so hot I thought

"Not as hot as you"

The sun started to rise so we walked back to shore and collapsed into each other's arms. We lied on the rocky shore, Edward's head resting on my chest, and watched the sun break through the dark of night. This was the most amazing feeling ever; Edward Cullen was lying with me on the beach watching the sun rise. Just the thought of this made me squeeze him closer to me.

"Trust me, this feels just as amazing to me Jake," Edward added. I really don't think I'll ever get used to Edward invading my mind.

Edward reached up and kissed me lightly on the lips, "I want to see you again Jacob. Let me rephrase that, I need to see you again"

There's nothing I want more than that Edward, I thought. The comfort of Edward's embrace made me start to drift off to sleep, and soon I fell asleep in his embrace.


	2. Second Encounter

**Second Encounter**

**Ok so this is the second part. It's "the morning after". The first part is Jacob's point of view, than it switches to Edward's. Oh during Edward's part, italicized text is Jacob's thoughts. Let me know what you think, please. It would really help me to know what you are thinking!**

**Jacob:**

"Edward," I woke straight up screaming his name. At first I didn't know where I was. I looked up at my ceiling and knew I was lying in my bed. I rolled over and the clock read 2 pm. It was a dream. It was all a fucking dream. The most amazing night of my life and I had dreamt it. The man of my dreams was still and forever would be the man of my dreams.

I stepped out of bed and slipped on my gym shorts. I passed my hands through my jet black hair and tried to shake of the feeling of sleep. When I pulled my shorts on I felt something in my pocket. I dug my hand in and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"You fell asleep on the beach and I didn't want to wake you. I figured you would sleep better in your bed. –Edward."

So it was real! My fantasies had finally come to life. But suddenly mixed with the excitement were feelings of insecurity. What if I was just a one time fling for Edward, just another hot piece of ass? I read over the note a hundred times. It was cold and impersonal, no emotion at all. Was Edward ashamed of what had happened last night? Did he lose himself in a moment of weakness?

There were too many thoughts running through my head and I had to escape them. I felt like a little kid playing that game "he loves me, he loves me not". I took of my shorts and slid into a tight pair of dark jeans and a tight black shirt. Pretty much everything was tight since my recent "growth spurts". I went out to my makeshift garage and pushed my motorcycle up the yard. I thought about phasing and just running for a while, but I didn't want the pack to know about last night. Plus I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts. I loved the bike cause the roar of the engine drowns everything out. I feel so at ease whipping through Forks, the sound of the engine and the wind in my face pushing all thoughts away.

I started riding out of La Push, not really sure where I was heading. Before I knew it I was at that familiar driveway. I stopped my bike and looked down the long wooded path. Jacob you big dummy, why did you ride here? All the thoughts in my head had subconsciously pushed me towards him, towards the cause of all these feelings. Well I couldn't go back now; the whole house had probably already heard and smelled me. I had no choice but to face him head on.

**Edward:**

I sat on the couch pretending to watch the game. Emmett and Jasper were yelling at the TV, they always rooted for opposite teams. Alice sat next to Jasper rubbing her fingers through Jasper's hair, while Bella, Rose, and Renesme sat on the floor. Carlisle and Esme had gone out for the day. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His caramel colored skin, his intensely defined body, the way his woodsy scent burned my nostrils. I just couldn't get enough of Jacob Black. But than I saw my wife and child on the floor, so naïve, so unknowing of last night. I loved Bella but now Jacob was taking over my brain. He seemed to be all I could think of that morning. I left him in his room earlier; two naked boys lying on the beach wouldn't have looked very good. So I carried him and gently tucked him into bed.

I watched him sleep for a few minutes. He was adorable when he slept. His muscular chest would slowly rise and fall and he let out the cutest little snore. I pulled myself away from him and darted back to my car. I had sat in my car that morning for a few minutes thinking about what we had did the night before. It was impossible to push the thoughts of him out of my mind. I instanly wondered if I had made a huge mistake by giving in to my desires.

"Jacob's here," Bella blurted out.

That was the only thing to wake me from my trance. I was instantly at attention, and so was my cock. How is it that just the mention of his name could make me hard? He had no idea how tight of a grip he had on me.

Jacob walked through the front door and looked straight at me. He flashed his famous crooked smile that just made him so much cuter. His clothes clung tightly to his body and I just imagined myself ripping them clean off. My hard cock started to stir in my tight pants. Before Jacob even said I word I could hear his thoughts.

_Please Edward don't turn me down. Please don't send me away. Please don't be disgusted by me. I can't take any more rejection. I can't take anymore heartache. I know it was just one time, but please. Just please. _

Jacob tried to fake a smile for everyone else, but I saw right through it. He was about to break down. He was pouring his heart out to me. I could tell he was hurt and confused.

"Hey Jake can I talk to you outside please?"

We walked out of the house and far enough into the woods so that my family couldn't hear us talking. Luckily Jacob being a werewolf fogged up Alice's visions, so she was left in the dark too.

Jacob just stared at me with those dark puppy dog eyes. "I will never leave you Jacob," I reassured him, "You're all I think about."

"Than why did you leave so suddenly, and leave that cold note? I thought you were disgusted by me and what we did," Jacob asked.

I placed my cool hand against his hot cheek and looked straight into his eyes. "That couldn't be farther from the truth. I left simply because we couldn't just lay on the beach all morning butt naked. Plus I'm technically not allowed to be there. And I left the note so emotionless, cause I didn't know how you would feel in the morning. I wanted the ball to be in your court. Also, I didn't want to come off too strong and for you to feel well...disgusted by me. So you see Jacob you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh god Edward," he moaned. And with that he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to his body. He hesitated before kissing me. Our foreheads touched and we looked into each other's eyes. His hands were woven through my hair, my hands wrapped around his waist. He was breathing heavy and his chest was pushing up against mine. Suddenly he kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever felt in my life. It was as if everything he had was put into that kiss. His confusion, desperation, heartache, and smoldering passion combined into one amazing kiss.

Jacob was an absolutely amazing kisser. His full warm lips seemed to be a perfect match for my cold hard ones. They fit into each other like two pieces of a puzzle. Before I knew it our romantic rendezvous in the woods got turned up to HOT. Jacob's hands untangled from my hair and felt their way down my torso. He unbuttoned my shirt as his hands slid down my body. He slipped his hand into my pants and underneath the elastic of my underwear and grabbed my hard cock. My mind was clouded with lust and I couldn't control myself. I slammed Jacob into a tree, and heard a huge crack.

_That was the tree not me, don't worry. You must really want me._ "More than you know," he answered. I moaned as Jacob picked up speed and started rubbing me faster and harder. I ripped his shirt off and pulled his pants down in one swift motion. I got down on my knees ready to suck his beautiful hard cock.

"I don't think so; you already got to blow me. It's my turn." Jacob cupped his hand under my chin and pulled me back up. He switched positions and pushed me against the tree. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down with his teeth._ Oh Edward your cock is amazing, you're like a perfectly carved statue. _He quickly turned his attention to my rock hard cock and went to town.

"With your teeth Jacob. Really?" _I thought you might like that_, he thought as he looked up at me and smiled. "I more than liked it, that was the hottest fucking thing ever." I assured him

He paused for a second and than swallowed my cock deeper. Him knowing I loved what he was doing fueled him. His warm mouth was overwhelming. I let out a huge moan, and this only added to Jacob's desire. He started moving his head up and down even faster. He used his tongue to lick around my head and up and down the shaft. He pulled his cock out of my mouth and started licking my balls while rubbing my shaft.

This dual contact was intense. "Jacob you are amazing," I moaned. He went back to sucking my cock. He created a tight seal on my head and slowly moved down to my base, taking my whole cock in his mouth. He repeated this slow tight sucking movement. The tight seal and the friction he was creating felt so good on my throbbing cock. All of a sudden he reached his hand around and slipped his finger into my asshole.

I moaned in pure ecstasy. Jacob looked up at me and smiled. _Just hearing you moan makes me so hot. _He slipped another finger into my asshole and that was it, I came into his mouth full force and he happily swallowed it all.

My release in his mouth made Jacob moan loader than I had heard last night. He instantly came all over his hand that was wrapped around his cock. "Give me that," I demanded. I pushed him onto the ground and licked his hand and cock clean. This made him cum again, this time in my mouth. "Sorry, I just love knowing I'm turning you on," Jacob giggled.

"So those fingers up my ass…you want to replace them with something better?" I asked. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes," Jacob moaned. I sat facing Jacob, his cock waiting at my entrance. This position was perfect. I wanted to be able to look into his eyes, to see his face, to kiss his lips. He lifted his hips and slid his cock into my ass. We simultaneously moaned, it was so loud the tress around us shook.

"You're so tight Edward!"

"You're so big Jake!"

Jacob pulled out a little and than slowly pushed himself back in. The feeling was different than anything I had ever felt. It was pain, but insane amounts of pleasure. He repeated this slow fucking until we developed a rhythm. I would raise my hips and he would lower his. Forcing him to pull out of me a little. Than he would raise his hips and slam into me. He started fucking me faster and harder, driving his cock deeper and deeper into me. He slammed against my prostate and I screamed in pleasure.

"I want to try something." With no warning Jacob stood up, his rock hard cock in my ass keeping me in the air. He pushed my back against the tree and continued fucking me. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my hands tangled in his black shaggy hair, and my lips were pressed against his. His cock was probing my ass and my tongue was probing his mouth. I had never kissed him with so much force. I was like an animal; kissing his mouth, his face, his ear, his neck. No body of Jacob's body was left undiscovered by my lips. I was pulling on his hair so hard I thought I would rip it out.

_Pull harder Edward I like that._ I gave him a quick tug and he moaned

The new position was completely mind blowing; I loved being suspended in the air by Jacob's hard and muscular body. I could feel myself getting closer to cumming, my cock started to tremble. I grabbed Jacob's chest hard.

"I'm…going…to…cum…"I managed to say between moans.

This made Jacob go even harder and deeper. I tightened my ass around Jacob's cock and he moaned so loud. He released inside of me, and the feeling of his hot cum inside of me made me cum too. I sprayed all over his chest and abs. He ran a finger down his torso and greedily ate every drop of my cum.

We dropped to the ground and his soft cock finally slid out of me.

"Ya know its morning, right?"

"Holy shit we fucked all day and night!" Edward remarked.

Jacob traced the outlines of my abs as we lay in the middle of the woods together.

"Edward I love you," Jacob blurted out. He buried his face in my chest, it was burning hotter than usual. I lifted his face and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Jake."

"Oh shit, I just came again," Jacob said.

**So what do you think? Is the whole Jacob-Edward thing a little bit too played. I really like them together, I always have. But if its too much of the same old stuff, please let me know. I do have some suprises planned, and some monkey wrenches to throw in. I promise there will be sex between others besides just Edward and Jacob. So please let me know if you like it. I promise it won't be just Edward and Jacob, but they will probably be the main focus of the story. Let me know if you like that. Basically just comment anything you feel about the story.**


	3. Complications

**Complications**

**So this chapter sort of dives a little deeper into the realtionship. What each of them is thinking. They thought it would be easy, but in time they are finding it really isn't. Let me know if you like the direction it's going. Is the building of conflict a good thing, or should I drop it? Share your thoughts. The point of view starts as Edward and switches to Jacob. Please comment, it really helps and motivates me. **

**Edward:**

Most people spend their whole lives trying to find the love of their life. I had seemed I had found that, times two. I could never say that I didn't love Bella. But who says you can only love one person? My heart was big enough for the two, but I knew it could never work. I wished that somehow I could split myself. There would be a piece of me for Bella and a piece for Jacob.

Since our last encounter, I had started to think about this infatuation with Jacob. Where had these strong feelings come from? I traced the start back to when I had left Bella. I didn't even know what was blooming inside me at the time. The way Jacob had cared for Bella had really made me notice him. We had been through so much together and slowly deep feelings had grown inside of me. I feel like I had pushed these feelings aside and chose to ignore them.

What certainly seems like out of the blue feelings, are actually emotions that have been growing inside of me for quite some time. But I had to question, were these feelings strengthened by lust? I couldn't be 100% certain if these feelings were completely true or just a fling. I was going to have to figure this out. I couldn't keep lying to both of them and to myself. I was going to have to think of something, and soon.

**Jacob:**

I headed over to the Cullen's house for some time with Renesmee, Bella, and Edward. Like always I had been spending plenty of time at the Cullen's; it was basically my second home. But at times it was awkward.

For years I have had a thing for Edward. But when Bella had moved back to Forks, I saw her in a new light. She wasn't the same little girl who I used to play with. She had changed and I had noticed. I had fallen for Bella. But now I feel that was mainly due to the fact that Bella was something new in town, and that attracted me to her. That novelty started to wear off and she had only temporarily masked the feelings I had for Edward. But she was still one of the most important people in my life and I couldn't stand hurting her. I mean come on I was sleeping with her husband. How horrible of a person does that make me? Yet, I couldn't quit Edward. I had fantasized about him so many times, and now these thoughts were coming true. I felt bad hurting her, but felt so good and comfortable with Edward.

"Hello?" I asked as I entered the seemingly empty house.

"Up here," I heard come from an upstairs room, "Come on up."

I walked upstairs and found myself in Jasper's room. He was lying on his bed reading a book.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went out hunting. I just went yesterday so I stayed home. Come and sit down. He scooted over in the bed to make room for me.

There was something about Jasper that I had always found sexy. He had this mystery factor about him that was pretty hot. He usually kept to himself and didn't really talk much. I remember watching him train the other Cullen's in vampire warfare and being completely turned on. It was just something about his mysterious past and the way he could kick serious ass. But I had never really thought about it too much.

"So what are you up to?" I asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"Not much, just catching up on some reading." Jasper closed the book and sat up. He looked at me and asked, "So you and Edward?"

A knot formed in my stomach. How the hell did he know that? We were sure nobody knew anything about us.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I mean I guess we've bonded a little lately." I tried to play dumb and hoped he wouldn't catch on.

"Jake you forget that I feed off the emotions of others," he began, "And let me tell you there is always so much sexual energy between you two. You're lucky nobody can feel the heat between you. Usually I have to leave the room, it's just too much to handle."

I looked over at Jasper and noticed something, "Jasper are you hard?" I asked.

"What do you expect? I could feel sex dripping off of you the second you walked in the door.

With no warning he kissed me. He just leaned over and kissed me. His hand cradled my face as he continued kissing me. At first my mind was lost. I was so overtaken by the passion coming from Jasper that I couldn't think straight.

"I…can't…"I managed to get out between kisses.

"C'mon its fine. It's nothing serious and plus I can feel that you want this too."

Jasper was right, I knew there was no use fighting it.

So I gave up and kissed Jasper back. He kicked one leg over and straddled me. He pushed me down on the bed and we continued making out. He moved his lips to my neck, wetly kissing his way to my chest. Luckily, I hadn't been wearing a shirt so that was already out of the way. Jasper kissed his way to my nipples and started playing with one while kissing the other.

I moaned as Jasper actually lightly bit my nipple. Oh that was hot; Edward could learn a few things from his brother. He kissed his way down my abs until he reached the elastic in my gym shorts. My cock was already hard and fighting to break out of my shorts. He pulled my shorts and my cock flopped against my abs, I had skipped underwear this morning.

"Jacob you're cock is huge," Jasper remarked.

With that he swallowed my entire rock hard cock. Jasper lifted his head and paid special attention to my head. He started licking around and on top of my head. Than he would just suck my head, all the while he was jacking me off. His saliva would drip down my shaft and provide perfect lubrication for his hand. He was sucking me off so slow, paying attention to everything he was doing. Yet, he was jacking me off so fast. The different speeds were driving me crazy.

He moved on from just my head and swallowed my whole cock again. He started bobbing his head up and down at a faster speed. Each time he would go all the way to the top and then all the way down to the base of my cock. After a while he stopped and sat up.

"Jacob I want you to fuck me," he insisted.

I sat up and kissed him as I started taking off his clothes. First I slolwy unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground. I pushed him on his back and pulled his pants and underwear off. I lifted his legs in the air so they were resting on my shoulders and his feet were behind my head. My cock was pretty wet so I knew it would slide right in. I sat with my cock waiting right at Jasper's ass. It was touching but I hadn't slid it in yet. I wanted Jasper to sweat for a moment.

"Jacob you are such a tease." Before he could say anything else I slammed into him. Jasper screamed in pleasure, it echoed through the whole house. Jasper was so tight, and it felt so good being inside him. I didn't bother with starting slow. I hit him fast and hard. With each thrust I tried to push myself even further inside him. I knew every time when I hit his prostate cause he would moan insanely loudly. I continued fucking him as hard as I could, I seriously thought we would break the bed.

I leaned down and started kissing him. Jasper weaved his fingers through my hair and stuck his tongue in my mouth. More frequently loud moans and yelps were escaping him. Jasper was a pretty vocal bottom. Hearing him would make me go harder, and every time he moaned I tried to follow it with a hard and deep hit. Both of us were so into it. Jasper was gripping onto his bed so hard that he actually ripped his sheets and mattress. Each time I would thrust into him he would rip his fingers through the mattress. The pleasure was radiating through his whole body.

Jasper used his strength to push me onto my back so he was on top. He was taking control and I loved it. He lifted himself up and then would slam himself back down. He also did this thing where right before he lifted himself up he would tighten his ass and than release on his way down. His tightened hole was driving me crazy and I could feel my cock tremble. I knew I was getting close to cumming. I propped my self up so that I could kiss Jasper, I loved the feeling of his cold lips. I explored the inside of his mouth with my tongue. He tasted so good, kind of sweet. Jasper pushed me back down on the bed and slammed himself down once again and screamed in pleasure. Jasper once again taking control was so hot.

"Jake I'm going to cum," he screamed. I lifted my hips and shoved myself as far in as I could. This did it for Jasper and he came all over my face and chest. About ten seconds later I came in Jasper and he moaned again.

He rolled off of me and we lay next to each other, both breathing heavy and sweaty. I licked the cum of my face and chest, he tasted so good. Jasper scooped some cum off my chin with his finger and slipped it in my mouth and I sucked it all off. He did the same thing again but this time he put his finger in his mouth. Jasper feeding me his cum and eating it himself made my cock stir.

He kissed me and said, "That was amazing."

"Oh tell me about it." That was about all I could say, I was breathing so heavy.

I heard the door open. "Jacob! Jasper!" Edward yelled inquisitively.

**Is Edward mad? Turned on? Both? What do you think? I'll add more soon.**


	4. Three's Company

**Three's Company**

**Edward has just cought Jasper and Jacob after an intense fuck session. Read to see what happens, hopefully you won't be dissapointed. I'll admit part of this was a little confusing to write and I'm hoping that doesn't mess things up. Please let me know what you think!**

"Jasper! What did I tell you about waiting?" Edward yelled.

"I'm sorry Edward I couldn't resist; we had the house to ourselves."

"C'mon Jasper when you confronted me about me and Jacob I said I wanted to be there."

"Woah woah woah," I interrupted, "What's going on here?"

"Jacob," Edward began, "Jasper told me he knew about us. Which frankly I'm not surprised he could feel the emotions between us. He said the emotions he felt between us were just too hot for him to handle and he wanted a release."

"A release?" I questioned, I was kind of beginning to feel like just a piece of meat.

Edward read my mind and instantly tried to explain. "Jake it's just that Jasper was so attracted to you and he wanted to be with you. But I told him not without me. Obviously he didn't listen to that part," he shot Jasper a glance as he said that.

"So a threesome?" I questioned.

"If you would be up for it…" Jasper trailed off.

"Well I'm already naked," I said as I moved my hand up Jasper's thigh. Edward had a big grin on his face as he made his way over to the bed. He stood at the edge of the bed and pulled me by my ankles closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, sat up, and started kissing him. Jasper sat behind me and started kissing my neck and rubbing my shoulders.

I was in a complete cloud of emotion. Being with Edward and Jasper filled me with so much passion and desire that I couldn't think straight. This was beyond any fantasy I had ever had.

I scooted back on the bed and pulled Edward with me. I was resting on my elbows as he started kissing down my torso. Jasper was lying next to me and started kissing me. Edward was kissing my chest, my nipples, and my abs. He was covering my body with his wet kisses. Meanwhile Jasper was shoving his tongue down my throat. I gripped the back of Jasper's head and pulled his face closer to mine. He tasted and smelled so good I just couldn't get enough.

Edward stopped kissing me and started taking off his shirt. Jasper gripped Edward's shirt with his teeth and literally ripped it off. Ok that was hot, I thought. Edward smiled and pulled Jasper to his face. They started kissing hard and passionate. I could tell that Edward was doing this just for my enjoyment.

While kissing, Jasper reached his hands down and took Edward's pants and underwear off. He started jacking Edward off while continuing to kiss him hard. Watching these two go at it was so hot, I instantly started jacking off. It was totally voyeuristic and kind of kinky, but I loved every second of it.

Edward reached out for me and I scooted closer to them. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me right into their kiss. I was in the middle of a three way kiss with Edward and Jasper. There was nothing hotter than kissing two amazingly sexy guys at the same time. Being with the two of them made me want both of them inside me.

"Fuck me," I simply stated. I didn't care who did it I just wanted them inside me. I grabbed both of their hands and pulled them back down the bed. I lied in the middle of the bed and waited. Edward and Jasper looked at each other and seemed to have a telepathic conversation. Edward straddled me and started kissing me again. While Edward was kissing me I heard a rip coming from behind. All of a sudden, things went dark. Jasper had ripped a piece of his sheet and tied it around my eyes.

I was going to have no idea what was going on, I had to simply rely on my other senses. Edward stopped kissing me and a minute or so went by. I was beginning to get extremely restless. All of a sudden I felt a sting of pleasure in my ass. Someone had slid their cock into my ass and it felt so good. That first touch was like an electric shock going through me. I felt like without my sight my other senses, primarily touch, had gone into overdrive.

I instinctively went to take my blindfold off. Before I could take it off a set of hands pulled my arms behind me and held them down. The same hands took my head slightly to the side and directed it to his cock. I eagerly started sucking it. I swallowed the whole thing and furiously started moving my head up and down. While I was doing that their hands were all over my body. Whoever I was sucking off was rubbing their hands across mt chest and abs, feeling up my whole torso. I loved the cold touch on my hot skin.

While this was happening, I was continuously getting fucked. Whoever's cock it was slamming in and out of me was moving at an incredible speed. They were going deep and hard and kept slamming into my prostate. I was moaning, yelling, and screaming in pleasure. I was pretty sure I could have shattered the windows if there wasn't a massive cock muffling my screams.

The best part was that whenever the cock was thrusted into my ass I would get slammed into the cock in my mouth. I started a little technique of my own. I would push myself down onto the cock in my ass, thus pulling off the cock in my mouth a little bit. Then I would get slammed back up into the cock I was sucking by a forceful thrust into my ass.

We were sucking and fucking for a while and I was in pure ecstasy. I was sweating and breathing so hard. In between two thrusts I could have sworn for about one second that I felt whoever pull out. But then they were back to fucking me and I could tell that they had switched places. I fervently looked for the new cock to put in my mouth. I greedily swallowed it.

The fucking had slowed down a little bit. It still felt amazing, but it wasn't as fast and hard. Instantly I knew Jasper had been the first one fucking me. He went hard and deep to get me back for how rough I was with him earlier. Edward on the other hand started slower; he was much more intimate than Jasper. Edward started jacking me off while fucking my ass. So now I was getting fucked, jacked off, and sucking off Jasper.

I used one of my hands and reached up to Jasper's chest. I starting playing with his nipple which made him moan in pleasure. Edward started to vary his speed on both my cock and ass. He began jacking me off much faster, and started making longer thrusts. He would drive his cock all the way in, slowly pull out, and then slam all the way in again. Edward's cock felt amazing in my ass; he was making me moan incessantly. I employed one of my earlier techniques and squeezed my ass tight around Edward's hard cock. Edward screamed out in pure bliss, "Ahhh Jacob I love it when you do that."

I hadn't forgotten about Jasper's cock in my mouth. I was still giving him all the attention he deserved. I had picked up speed and was swallowing his entire cock. I used my tongue to lick around his head and down his shaft. He always moaned loudest when I paid special attention to his head. Jasper weaved his hands through my hair and started moving my head up and down. I loved Jasper taking control; it only made me want to take his cock even deeper into my mouth.

There was just too much pleasure for my body to handle, and I could feel myself getting close to cumming. But by the way Jasper's body was starting to tremble I knew he was too. I was determined to get him off before I cummed. I started going faster and used my tongue even more. In a last minute thought I knew something that would totally push Jasper over the edge. I moved my hand from his chest and slipped it into his asshole. "Oh Jacob!" He screamed out in pleasure and I slipped another finger in. This was enough for Jasper and he came in my mouth. I swallowed every drop and sucked his cock dry.

Jasper leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I slid my tongue into his mouth and pulled his face closer. He pushed my face away long enough to say, "Jacob I can taste myself on your lips." He kissed me harder and I could tell he liked tasting himself on me.

Edward slammed into me and pushed his cock against my prostate. That was what put me over the top, I shot a stream of cum all over Edward and myself. Edward's cock trembled and a hot stream of cum filled me. He slipped out and we all collapsed next to each other. I untied my blindfold and looked at Edward and Jasper. I was lying on the bed between them and they started sharing the cum that was splattered on my chest.

I was breathing so heavy and I couldn't seem to catch it. My chest was pounding so hard. "That…was…amazing," I managed to get out, "Edward you were so kinky with that blindfold."

"That was actually Jasper's idea."

I leaned over and kissed Jasper on the lips through a smile. "You are so hot," I assured him. I fell back on the bed and tried to catch my breath. "I can't believe how hot that was," I said again.

"Just don't tell Emmet," Edward said, "He'll be so jealous."

**So I kind of rushed through this. I hope it was still good. By the way, I'm working on a side story that has nothing to do with this plot line. I'm hoping it comes out good, and I will still be continuing this one. **


	5. Things Fall Apart

**Things Fall Apart**

**So I figured maybe I should have more than just sex in the story. So here come's a little drama, a monkey wrench thrown in. It's short so hopefully its not too painful to get through! Comment and tell me you're thoughts. **

**Edward:**

It had started to get harder for me to juggle both Bella and Jacob. I couldn't think of one without the other invading my thought. I would be playing with Bella and Renesmee and flashes of Jacob's sweaty smoldering body would sneak into my conscious thought. But it was more than just physical with Jacob. Jacob made me feel different than I felt with Bella. I couldn't even explain it to myself. I'd be lying with Bella and i'd think about the comfort and security of Jacob's arms. I just felt more carefree, unchained, and always so comfortable. It's not that I didn't feel comfortable with Bella, but it was different. Being with Bella made me feel like there were certain duties I had to fulfill with her, a certain person I had to be. But with Jacob I could be whoever I wanted to be , there were no rules. Jacob made me laugh and instantly lifted my spirits. Just one flash of that famed crooked smile and I was glowing inside. I couldn't frown around Jacob. His energy was too positive. But Bella filled me with so much care and love. She was the love I had searched for my whole life. I was completely torn between the two, either way someone was going to get hurt. It was hard to get past the fact that I was sleeping with my wife's best friend behind her back. I had hurt Bella before in the past, and I don't know if I can do that again.

**Jacob:**

Edward was working his way from my lips, down my neck, and to my chest. He started lightly kissing my whole torso. He kissed my chest, nipples, and every one of my abs. I loved his wet frozen kisses. He pulled off my pants and looked up at me and smiled. He swallowed my whole cock and started moving his head up and down…

I woke up and was covered in my sticky cum. That was the third night in a row that I had dreamed about Edward. It was also the third morning in a row that I had to change my sheets. What was it about Edward that totally bewitched me? I couldn't focus on anything at all. In school he was all I thought of. When I was hanging out with Emery and Quill my mind would envision him cumming into my mouth. At night I imagined holding him in my arms. I had to constantly push the thoughts of him out of my mind when I was in wolf form.

I felt so comfortable when I was with Edward. Every care in the world melted away when I was lying in his strong arms. He was my escape. I don't know how, but Edward just had this way of making me forget about my worries in life. I felt so free when I was with him. The fact that we were natural born enemies completely evaporated; we were simply two people.

But as good as Edward made me feel, Bella never seemed to stray far from my mind. She was my best friend, and I was sleeping with her husband. How terrible of a person did that make me? If she knew what we were doing, how would she react? I couldn't even think of hurting her like that. I had been there when Edward left her. I had been her rock, and now I was destroying her whole world. But I still always had to ask myself: whose happiness was more important, mine or Bella's? Edward and I had to sort this out.

I tied a pair of gym shorts to my leg and headed outside to phase and run to the Cullen's. The run over didn't seem to take too long, by now I had the route completely memorized. I stopped at the tree line to phase and get changed.

Edward, I thought, we need to talk. About a minute later Edward walked out the front door and across the front yard. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a tight fitting pair of black jeans.

"Jacob," was his only greeting. We both knew this conversation was coming, so I'm not surprised he was a little less than happy to see me. We walked into the woods together to get further away from the house, and sensitive vampire ears.

"Oh Jake, this can't work." Edward started. He took a long pause, "We just weren't meant to be. This just isn't our time. I made a commitment to Bella, and I have to honor it. I have a wife and child sitting in my house waiting for me." He stopped and took a painfully long pause. I knew excatly what was coming and it made the silence harder to bear. "I can't see you anymore…ever, " Edward finished.

"I know we weren't meant to be Edward. But we work, somehow we do." The thoughts in my head were moving a mile a minute, it made it hard to find my words. "Don't you think I've thought about Bella? You don't think I think about her every single day? But what about you Edward? Huh? What about us?"

"Jacob, I've thought of that! I've tried to think of every angle in this situation. I just don't see how us can work. Not with Bella in our lives."

"Well its not going to be easy Edward, but we can do it. I know you love me Edward and I know I love you. With every bone in my body Edward Cullen, I love you. More than I have ever loved anybody else, more than I will ever love anybody else." I was pouring my heart and soul onto the ground, I was just hoping Edward wouldn't stomp on it.

"Jacob I love you too. You drive me crazy, you never leave my mind, you're everywhere. I feel more myself with you than I ever have in my life," Edward stated.

"Than come with me. We'll run away together. Leave, start a life somewhere new. Even if it's temporary, just to give us a chance. Give us a chance to see if we can work. Edward I can't let you go. I can't live without you. Give us a chance away from everything else, away from all these distractions." I begged Edward to change his mind.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Jacob this is goodbye. I'm sorry." He kissed me again and slowly backed away.

I'll wait for you, I thought. I looked at him one last time, for potentially the very last time. I phased and ran off into the woods.


	6. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

**So this is from Jacob's point of view. It follows him after Edward leaves him. It starts a little slow, but there is some action in this chapter. Please comment, I love to read them.**

When I ran off I really had no idea where I was going, I had no idea what I was doing. Hell, I had no idea what I was doing that whole conversation. I just started talking and couldn't stop I was too taken over by emotion. But Edward has made his decision. I knew if I looked deep down inside me that I knew it was the correct choice. It truly was the only way. Because to be honest with myself, we could never work. That didn't make it any easier to deal with though.

But now the question was: Where to go? I didn't want to be at home right now, that much I knew. I just needed to get away for a little bit. I wasn't planning on leaving for good or anything, I just needed like a "detox" period. I needed a time where I could just forget about Edward, if that was possible.

Seattle, definitely I thought. It was the perfect place for me to free my thoughts. Even though I didn't want to, I turned around and ran towards my house. Luckily it was empty. I didn't think I could deal with anybody right now. I headed to my room and started packing. I stuffed some clothes into my backpack, grabbed money from underneath my mattress, and my toothbrush from the bathroom. Before leaving my room I caught myself in the mirror out of the corner of my eye and stopped. I looked at myself for a minute, just staring. I saw the folded note that Edward had written me after that first night. I had to swallow hard to fight back a tear. With that I left my room and shut the door.

I scribbled my dad a quick note, "Dad, going away for a week or so. Don't worry, I'll be back. Jake." I just wanted to jump on my bike and get the hell out of there. The ride to Seattle was easy; I had done it tons of times before. This time was a little bit different though. There was a lump in my throat where I had to focuss on fighting back tears. A knot was forming in my stomach as I thought of how abruptly things had ended with Edward. The person who I thought was the love of my life had turned me down. I wanted nothing more than to just find a hotel somewhere and curl into a ball.

I was in Seattle before I knew it. I stopped at the first motel I saw. It was some seedy little place that looked like it would be cheap. I got the room for a week; I figured I could always extend my stay if I wanted to. I basically ran to my room, I just needed to be alone. The second I opened the door I got undressed and climbed in bed. I didn't bother turning on the light and looking at my temporary home. I knew what was coming, and I knew it would be bad.

The whole ride here I had been fighting back tears. But now lying in bed alone I let it out. I let every emotion I was feeling get out. Ya deep down I knew this was best but fuck the common sense part of my brain! This sucked. I gave Edward everything I had and now I was left with nothing. I let myself cry myself to sleep, soaking my pillow in tears. But right before I drifted off to sleep I promised myself one thing. Theses would be the last tears I cried over Edward Cullen. I had to loosen the grip he had on me.

It had been five days since I came to Seattle. It was exactly what I needed. Obviously I was still hurting, but I was getting over it. The city was a beautiful distraction. Soon I would be able to return to Forks and try to be normal again. Now I know what Leah went/is going through everyday. Maybe this will make us finally get along. I actually laughed at the thought of me and Leah hanging out together.

Most days I would just walk around the city exploring: stopping at cool stores, little coffee shops, walking through the park. Right now I was standing in the shower. Just standing under the shower head letting the water run over my body. I started to think of Edward. Of his hands running down my torso. His mouth on my cock. His cock in my ass. I turned the water to cold and instantly pushed the thoughts way out of my head. When I was sure they were gone I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. From the bathroom I heard a heavy knock on my door. I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to the door. I flung it open, not sure who to expect. There he was. Standing in front of my door, his apology and sorrow plastered across his face.

I didn't know what to do, what to say. I just stood there frozen.

"Jacob," Edward muttered. His voice was shaky and was slightly questioning. I could tell he wasn't sure what to expect my reaction to be to his sudden arrival. Finally, I shattered. The past few days I had spent trying to push him out of my mind was all gone. The wall I had tried to build up had been crushed by the barreling thoughts of Edward. I pulled him into the room and kissed him. We stood in the open doorway kissing. I was weaving my hands through his auburn hair and he was moving his hands along my back. He kicked the door shut and moved me towards the bed.

My towel dropped to the floor as he pushed me onto the bed. I scooted up the bed and pulled him with me. I couldn't keep myself off of Edward. As long as I was holding him I knew he couldn't go anywhere. I knew this would only hurt later but I was like a drug addict getting a fix. I couldn't say no to Edward. The passion radiating off of him filled my head in a hot fog.

I pulled Edward closer to my face and kissed him harder. I almost forgot how good he tasted. I loved the way his cold lips felt against my hot ones. Edward sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Oh how I missed his body. The sunlight shining through the open window made Edward lightly sparkle. He undid his pants and I literally ripped them off of him.

Edward smiled and went back to kissing me. It was so romantic and overly passionate. We laid in bed for what seemed like forever just making out. Being in Edward's embrace was all I wanted from him. Edward started using his lips to explore more than just my mouth. As he moved his mouth to my neck he moved his hand to my cock. He kissed my jaw line and neck while jacking me off. As he moved his kisses farther down my body he continued to rub my hard cock. I moaned in pleasure as Edward teasingly bit my nipple. He moved his mouth to my abs, licking the contours of my abdominal muscles. Finally his mouth and hand met at my now throbbing cock.

He swallowed the tip of my cock while continuing to rub me off. He wrapped his tongue around my cock and started licking my head. The saliva from his mouth was creating lubrication for his fast moving hand. He moved his mouth further down my cock, swallowing the whole thing. I wove my fingers through his hair and helped guide his head up and down. His tongue was licking my shaft as his head moved up and down. He started going faster, eagerly swallowing my cock deep into his throat. God Edward was so good!

Out of nowhere he slipped a finger under me and into my ass. I moaned in pure bliss. He started sliding his finger into my ass as he was moving his head down and then pulled it out as his head rose. His rhythmic pattern felt amazing. the combination of his prodding of my ass and my cock in his mouth was orgasmic. I was breathing heavier and my heart was racing. My grip tightened on his hair while my other hand gripped the sheets. "I want you inside me Jacob Black," Edward said. I was just about to say the same thing to him, but he beat me to it.

I pulled Edward back up and kissed him hard. I rolled Edward off of me and onto his side. We were laying in the spooning position. He turned his head back and kissed me again. In between kisses I slipped my cock into his ass. I reached my hand over and grabbed his cock. I was thrusting into his ass and jacking him off with the same rhythm. I started off slow. It was extremely intimate, just the two of us connected on every level. I kissed down his neck, his shoulder, the back of his neck. I placed delicate kisses on any inch of skin I could find. Once again my lips found his. I made a deep thrust and Edward yelled in pleasure. I kissed him again and thrusted my tongue deep inside his mouth. Once again I thrusted deep into him and he moaned out in ecstasy.

"Fuck me harder Jake," Edward moaned.

"Edward Cullen your ass is mine," I whispered in his ear.

I gripped his shoulder with my other hand to use as leverage. With that I started really pounding into Edward. Each stroke was hard and deep. I went as far in as I possibly could each time. Edward was moaning even louder and more frequent. My hand was still rubbing Edward's cock, only it was moving much faster than it was before. I was breathing hard and my body was covered in sweat. We were moving as one, his body mirroring my movements and riding my thrusts. I started slamming into Edward incredibly fast and than pulling out very slow. Edward screamed out in pleasure. The varying speeds were driving him crazy. He started rotating his hips on my thrusting cock. The contrasting movements were sending me over the edge. I could tell Edward felt the same way; his ass was tightening on my throbbing cock.

"Jake…I'm…going to cum," Edward managed between moans and yells. We were both getting close to release. Without warning Edward came all over my hand. Almost simultaneously I came in Edwards's ass. He moaned in delight as I filled his ass. I licked all of Edward's delicious cum off my hand.

He rolled over so we were facing each other. He kissed me passionately again. "Oh were not done yet Edward, not even close," I assured him.

Edward smiled and pulled my face tight into his. "I was hoping you may say that."

**The conclusion to this scene is in the next chapter. I figured I would split it so it wasn't too long. It's also revealed why Edward came back to Jake. Hope you like this direction, let me know if you do!**


	7. My Turn Explanations

**My Turn/Explanations**

**This picks up exactly where the last chapter did. It's mainly Jacob's point of view, but it switches to Edward later. Le me know your comments!**

I was lying on top of Edward and I started kissing and nibbling on his ear. "Edward, I want you to fuck me," I whispered in his ear. Without saying a word he sat up and held me in his arms. He kissed me tenderly and moved his lips to my neck. I tilted my head back as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Of Edward's entire body, I loved his lips the most. I was sitting in his lap with my legs wrapped around his body. His arms were gripping me around my torso.

I was in such a cloud of passion that Edward's cock sliding up my ass was a total surprise. I howled in pleasure. Yeah I literally howled, like a wolf. Edward stared deep into my eyes and kissed me again. He started steadily fucking me, raising his hips to penetrate me further.

My hands were all over him. His face, his hair, his chest, his abs, his back; I let my fingers explore every inch of his alabaster skin. My breathing picked up again and it wasn't long before I was sweating. My chest was pushing against Edward's.

He was grinding his hips in such a rhythmic and pleasuring way. I was so comfortable in his embrace; I never wanted to leave his arms. I was riding every motion of his cock and hips. I bobbed up and down as he raised and lowered his hips. I loved this position but I wanted to try something else. Edward must have read my mind because he lifted me off the bed and slammed me against the wall.

"Edward!" I moaned as he picked up speed. This only fueled Edward to go even faster. He was slamming into me and I was going crazy. A switch seemed to have flipped inside me; all of a sudden I was this ravenous creature. My fingers were gripping into Edwards shoulders. If he wasn't hard as stone he would have gashes from my fingernails. I pulled him tight into my body and shoved my tongue down his throat. I just couldn't control myself. I wanted every part of Edward, and I wanted it now. Fucking on the wall was definitely rougher than what we were doing on the bed.

Every thrust sent shivers through my body; I felt it from my fingers to my toes. My legs wrapped tighter around his body and my toes were curled in pleasure. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. Pleasure was all I felt. My head rolled back and I moaned loud and deep. My desire for Edward was dripping off of me like the sweat rolling down my body.

"Ahhh Edward," I screamed on one particularly pleasuring thrust. Edward smiled; he loved when he knew he was causing me pleasure. He slammed deeper and harder. My fingers tightened their grip on his body and I kissed him hard. He was slamming me into the wall with every powerful thrust. I'm pretty sure I felt the drywall crack a couple of times. I was screaming in pleasure incessantly. Edward was taking me on the ride of my life. His cock inside my tight ass was the most pleasurable feeling I have ever felt.

Edward tightened his grip on me and pulled me even closer into him. Our bodies were right up against each other. I felt his cool chest on my hot body. The cool sensation sent a chill through my body. My whole body started to shake, I was trembling in pleasure. With no warning I cummed all over his abs. Edward thrusted one last time and came in my ass. I moaned one last time and let out a huge deep breath. It was the most intense orgasm I have ever had in my whole life.

We collapsed on the floor and Edward slid out of my ass. He kissed me as we lay there on the floor, covered in sweat and cum. This was what I loved most about Edward; just being in his arms. The comfort and security I felt was the best high of my life.

"Edward?" I asked in between kisses.  
"Yes Jacob."

"Why did you come back?" I asked. I didn't want to ruin the mood, but I had to know.

**Explanations**

**(Edward explains to Jacob what happened when he left)**

**Edward:**

Watching Jacob run away was heart wrenching for me. I wanted to go after him but I couldn't. This was what I wanted. I wanted to focus on Bella. I needed to keep the promises I made to Bella. She was my wife and the love of my wife. I was ready to make up for the horrible things I was doing to her.

I walked back into the house like nothing had happened. I looked at Bella and my child and I instantly knew I made the right choice. I watched my life and future playing on the carpet. I joined them and Bella kissed me lightly.

The next few days went by like normal. I was readjusting to life without Jacob, but Bella made it so much easier. I loved her so much that she helped fill the holes in my heart. I couldn't imagine what Jacob was going through all alone. I hoped that someday he would return to Forks in one piece.

"Bella? Can I speak with you?" I asked. Ending things with Jacob wasn't enough. I had to come clean. By not telling her I would still be living a lie. She deserved much better than that.

"Of course Edward," Bella answered.

"Rose, can you take Renesmee? Bella and I are going for a walk." Rose took Renesmee into the family room and they started playing.

Bella and I walked though the woods at first in silence. "Edward, what is it?" Bella asked, "I know something is bothering you. You can tell me anything."

"Bella, I did something wrong. I betrayed you. I'm a horrible husband and a horrible person," I confessed. If I could cry I would have. The horrible feelings I had felt while being untrue to Bella were escaping.

"Edward just explain things to me, its ok."

"Bella I cheated on you," I paused, "With Jacob."

She didn't say anything at first; she was just taking it all in. "I appreciate the fact that you were honest enough to tell me before you were caught. That shows me how much you love me."

"Are you mad with me?" I asked. Again she took a long pause.

"I wouldn't say mad exactly. Edward I love you too much to ever stay angry with you. You mean too much to me to let anything come between us. Even when you left me before, I could never truly stay mad at you."

"But Bella I did a horrible thing." I didn't understand why she wasn't furious at me.

"Edward, we all do bad things. Is that enough to end what we have? Are we going to separate every time one of us does something unpleasant? Our relationship is too strong for that."

"Bella I love you."

"Edward I love you too." She paused and sat on a fallen log, I joined her. "I do have to ask you one thing though."

"Of course, anything," I assured her.

"Did…do you love him?" She asked.

"Bella I vow to always tell you the truth. The answer is yes."

She paused again. "I can't imagine what he is going through. I hate to think of Jacob in so much pain. Edward I want you to do something for me."

"Anything Bella, I owe you that much."

"Find him, go see him. Comfort him."

"But Bella…" I didn't understand her request.

"I love you, and I know you love me. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. I know there is room in there for me…and for Jacob." She placed her hand over my heart.

"Are you sure? Are you positive this is what you want," I asked.

"I want you to be happy and I want him to be happy. Edward, were going to be alive for ever, I can forgive these minor indiscretions. Edward you and Jake are so important to me, I want you to be happy. I would hate to see your heart torn. I don't want to see Jacob living in agony and heartbreak."

"Bella you are letting me off way too easy." I told her.

"I love you Edward, I wouldn't ever want to cause you pain. Also you forget that not too long ago the roles were reversed. I put you through the ringer when I was debating between you and Jacob. I know what its like to be you right now. I want all of us to be happy, no matter what that entails"

I kissed her tenderly. "I love you Bella, I will always love you no matter what. I want you to know my heart will always belong to you."

"I know Edward, now go find Jacob."

We walked back to the house holding hands. I was so glad I had decided to come clean to Bella. I loved her so much. She didn't want either Jacob or me to be in pain. I didn't know if I could be in a relationship with the both of them, but I felt freed. I no longer felt like I was dirty and cheating on Bella. I had never wanted to be a cheater, but Jacob had bewitched me. I was willing to see where things may go.

We reached the house and I kissed Bella goodbye. I hopped in my Volvo and sped off. I was thinking of where Jacob would have gone. I knew he wouldn't have stayed in Forks. I knew he would head to a city to distract him. Port Angeles? Seattle? Definitely Seattle. I headed towards the big city to find Jacob. I drove through the city looking for motels and his motorcycle. Finally I saw it parked out front of a seedy motel. I explained Jacob to the owner, and after a large bribe, discovered his room number.

I stood out front of the door for about 10 min. I was trying to think of how Jacob would react. Finally I summed up the courage to knock on his door...

"And that's it," I told Jacob.

"So now what," he asked.

"I don't know Jake."

"There's one thing I do know," he stated, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Jake."

**I hope it didn't seem like Bella went too easy on Edward. In the books it seems like Bella can never stay angry at Edward. But I did want them to confront the whole cheating thing. So I thought this was a fair balance. Ok so part of me says this is the end. What do you think? Should I continue or has the story run its course? Let me know your thoughts, please comment!**


	8. Return

**The Return**

**So this is short and just wraps this up. Also it sets it up for the sequel that I'm going to continue the story with. Please comment and let me know what you think.**

**Jacob:**

After a couple of days in Seattle Edward and I headed back to Forks. I rode my motorcycle and met him at his house. Part of me wished I could have ridden home with Edward, having that one last moment of alone time with him. But I was partially glad that we didn't, the ride gave me time to prepare myself and think about things. I had really no idea how things were going to be. Me+Edward+Bella=one confusing relationship. Hell lets throw Renesmee in there and it gets even more confusing. True I had imprinted on Renesmee and true she was my world. And yeah at times she was all I thought about and the only person I wanted to be with. But I think since our love at this time was not romantic, and more paternal, it enabled me to love Edward. I was capable of fully loving them both. Kinda like how my dad could love me and my mom equally I guess. I wonder how things will change once Renesmee gets older and that love changes.

But I had a while to worry about that and only about 45 min to worry about how things were going to be with Bella, Edward, and me. I really had no idea how open Bella truly was to me and Edward. I know she didn't want either of us to get hurt, but I don't know how far that would extend. I guess we were just going to take this one step at a time. I mean this kind of thing can work when people really love each other. I mean look at those like Mormons or whatever they have like five wives. I mean I've seen Big Love and they all look pretty happy.

My mind drifted to the rest of the Cullen's. How would they feel about this? Would we even tell them? I mean its not like they would really notice anything different, I'm already there all the time. Hmm…Carlisle was a pretty understanding guy, he would probably get it. Emmet and Jasper would probably come around…after a lot of hazing. Alice…well she has been very level headed, and we've had our moments in the past; I think she might understand. And Esme well she just wants her children to be happy, so I think she would accept it. Lastly, Rose…I shuddered, I didn't even want to think of her. She already hated me enough, and she hadn't started liking Bella till she gave her a baby. Well five out of six isn't bad I guess.

I let my mind wander and before I knew it I was making that familiar turn down the Cullen's driveway. Edward had pulled in right before me so he was getting out of his car when I pulled up to the house. I shut off my bike and walked over to him.

"You ready for this?" Edward asked.

I took a deep breathe, "I guess so," I said.

We walked into the garage and headed inside. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he went inside. I kissed him for just a second. "Ok now I am," I assured him. He smiled and we walked in the house. Luckily the house was empty except for Bella and Renesmee.

"Jakey," Renesmee chimed as she bounced over to me and jumped in my arms.

"Oh I've missed you little Nessie!" I let her tug my hair as I nuzzled up against her. She laughed as my hair tickled her face. I passed her over to Edward so they could have a father daughter moment.

"Jacob," Bella said as she gave me a hug.

"Not the reaction I was expecting Bells. Before I could get the whole sentence out she punched me in the face.

"That's more like what I was expecting," I laughed. I touched my jaw where she hit me. "Wow Bella I actually felt that," I grabbed her hand and mockingly inspected it. "And your hand isn't even broken!"

"Oh Jake shut up! The hug was because I missed you and worried about you. The punch was because you slept with my husband behind my back."

"Bella I'm so sorry I…"

"Jake that's behind us now," she interrupted, "I know how sorry you are, and how bad you feel, Edward told me. I think Jacob," She paused for a moment, "that my new immortality has kinda changed my view on life. Knowing that I'm going to live forever has taught me not to stress things too much, and to accept whatever may come into my life. Jacob you are too important to me to just cast you out of my life," She paused again, "You always have been and always will be family."

"Bella I don't deserve your level headed acceptance." I told her.

"Ya I know you don't," she laughed.

We were sitting on the couch and Edward came over with Renesmee. "Let me see my little sea monster," I asked.

"Oh no Jacob," she intercepted her and cradled Renesmee, "That brings the nickname to a whole new horrible level."

Edward and I both laughed. She looked from Edward to me and rolled her eyes. "Great now you two are a team!" Bella sighed. Edward and I laughed even harder.

So I guess this was how it was going to be, us four together. If anybody were to see us sitting on the couch together all laughing they would certainly think we were a family. How different of a family…they would never really know.

**So like I said, short little wrap up. This sets it up for the sequel. They set some ground rules and decide how everything is going to wok out. Sorry it took so long to get up, but I didn't want to post it until I had part of the sequel finished. So please read and comment on the new sequel!**


End file.
